


Into Eternity - Thor and Loki Song

by Filmbard



Series: FILMBARD COVERS [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Character Death, Elegy, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Loneliness, Thor: The Dark World, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmbard/pseuds/Filmbard
Summary: This is something we needed to do. Badly. Because they deserved it...Now I’m all alone and askingIf it’s really wrong that my skinIsn’t cold and blueAnd if it matters to you.I remember when you used toShake and sweat in night and I knewThat my cloak around youWill always keep you safe.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: FILMBARD COVERS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951711
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Lyrics

**Into Eternity – Thor: The Dark World Cover Song**  
**Lyrics written by Nikola Čabáková**

  
I know we’ll meet in Valhalla.  
I know you are worthy.

  
Still how could I ever let you go?  
Cause you are my little brother.  
If not by blood, then by choice  
We’re bound.

  
Please, forgive me if I’ve ever wronged you.  
You blame me, I know you do.

  
I wish you were here  
Still standing by my side.  
Our city proud and hidden in the sky.  
But you’re gone. I know.

  
There’s no place I shall call my home.  
Now I’m all alone and asking  
If it’s really wrong that my skin  
Isn’t cold and blue  
And if it matters to you.

  
I remember when you used to  
shake and sweat in night and I knew  
That my cloak around you  
Will always keep you safe.

  
I was fool to think that I get  
Choice to choose and maybe forget  
That I had to pull that cloak  
Over your face.

  
_I know we’ll meet in Valhalla._  
_I know you are worthy._

**Author's Note:**

> We really hope that you liked our new song and if you did, please consider to support us with your like, share, or subscription! Thank you! :)


End file.
